team_disneyfandomcom-20200215-history
DOUG'S 2ND MOVIE TRANSCRIPT
THIS FLIM HAS BEEN MOIFITED FROM IT'S ORIGINAL VERSION. IT HAS BEEN FORMATTED TO FIT IN YOUR SCREEN.(After the logos of Disney 2017 with lots of fireworks shooting out in the sky and the place walt disney world in it, Walt Disney Animation with a 1980's Mickey Mouse whistling and driving a steering wheel on the boat and a smiling face and the Way-Forward Productions we go to the beginning of this movie)"Walt Disney Pictures Presents""A Jumbo Pictures Production"(The movie begins in a foggy place called Bluffingtion a town with poppulation 20,001. Here we start with the average family; The Funnies. In the doghouse, a house dog named Porkchop is getting his own food ready for the big T.V. show "PB&J Otters" and he sat down in his favorite chair)Porkchop: (Humming and picks up his remote control and turns on the television) Ruff Ruff!Television: ..........Porkchop: Awhoo. (Changed the channel with his remote control but then saw "PB&J Otters" by surprise)Television: (The storm is blowing in the wind and thunderstorms are crashing down and the dam and the rivers at Lake Hoohaw)Porkchop: Uh-oh. (Then the television screen started to light up when the storm and thunder tornados and the winds started to act up and made all the characters of "PB&J Otters" to come out from every television screen around in Downtown Bluffingtion. But the light hit Porkchop and his mind is starting to act up and faded)(Long Slient as the screen is black)???: Porkchop? Porkchop!? Porkchop!?! Wake up! Are you alright?! Hello!?! Say something!Porkchop: Ugh. (Wakes up from his own eyes)Peanut: Whew. We was getting worried, Porkchop.Porkchop: Whoa it Peanut, Butter and Jelly Otters. You're real! But I dunno this Porkchop. Hey you're talking! But you're animals.Peanut: So what? You're talking too and you're an animal.Porkchop: Huh? (He turned around off screen and looked himself in the mirror by surprise. Then he feels his face and his tummy and looked at his behind and tail and screamed) I AM!! Since when did I became a Talking Dog!?!?! (Echoes) Turning into a talking dog. Boy that'll wake you up. (Then we faded to where Porkchop is outside along with Peanut, Butter and Jelly Otters) I don't understand why? Where am I? And why am I talking like you guys?Jelly: Everyone in town in your place has every character from our show is coming out of everyone's television.Butter: (Giggles)Porkchop: Then what happened to your home?Peanut: Last Halloween... We just had ourselves a Halloween party before we had a dance party and got lots of candy. But then we had a terrible storm after that before we came out of that television screen.Porkchop: Then how?Jelly: Our home is gone.Porkchop: If your home is gone, maybe you should come and live with me.Peanut: Where did you live?Porkchop: Bluffingtion. In Jumbo Street home of the Funnies.Jelly: We're from Lake Hoohaw. (And so Porkchop, Peanut, Butter and Jelly take a walk around as Porkchop shows around the place in Bluffingtion starting at Lucky Duck Lake as Roger Klotz, Boomer Bledsoe, Ned Cauphee and Willie White are at the pear again fishing waiting for the right moment)Ned: Oh man!Boomer: I'm freezing!Willie: Say Rog, do you really think this is such a good day to go fishing?Roger: Maybe you guys would rather go home and cut valentines out of construction paper and dollies?Boomer: Well, yeah!Ned: Sounds enjoyable, Rog!Willie: I'll make hot chocolate!Roger: Let's go over this one more time. We're not here for fish, you goons. We're here to bag a couple of losers! Oh can it, here they come! (Porkchop, Peanut, Butter and Jelly arrived at Lucky Duck Lake)Porkchop: And this here is Lucky Duck Lake. Some say that the monster that lives is well you know who I can't say.Peanut: Wow. I never seen lake big like this.Jelly: Me nether. Maybe it's filled with water.Butter: Ooh. Water!Porkchop: I know. But here in Bluffingtion everybody who are human beings are all friendly people. Almost... everybody.Willie: Duh... who are those animals with a dog?Boomer: Those three...? They call themselves Otters.Ned: Aww!Roger: Nah. They're just losers. (And he calls out to Porkchop and the otters) Hey! Are you doofuses still hunting for that lake monster?Peanut: No. We're not hunting for lake monsters. Except for the part about being doofuses.Porkchop: I'm taking these three otters on a tour of Bluffingtion if you don't mind, Roger! You'll see!Roger: Hey, I know where you can find a whole bunch of otter pictures!Peanut, Butter and Jelly: Huh?Roger: You're family album! (Gang laughs)Boomer: Good one!Ned: Family Album!Willie: I don't get it.Peanut: Go ahead and laugh Roger, we're gonna find our way home! Back with our friends and family I hope.Jelly: Gee, Roger reminds me of Flick Duck if you know what I mean.Porkchop: Moving along. (He, Peanut, Butter and Jelly went on)Roger: He, he, he, sooner than you think! (All laugh. Willie and Ned nudge Boomer)Boomer: Hey, what are we all nudging each other for?Roger: You're pushing my buttons, Bledsoe. Let's get going. Move it, move it. (He and the gang leave the fishing dock and camera pans down to the lake surface, bubbles surface and pop, we then see Porkchop, Peanut, Butter and Jelly walking through the forest)Porkchop: I wonder if I tell Doug about you guys coming out of the television screen like that.Peanut: Mom and Dad will be really worried if we're not back together again as a family.Butter: No mommy? No daddy?Jelly: Shhhhh! (Ned's giggling is heard in the distance) You hear that?Porkchop: Yeah, we'll go together.Peanut: OK.Roger: Spread out!Boomer: Gee Roger, don't you think this is kinda mean?Roger: How many times do I gotta explain that it's unhealthy for me to bottle up my natural child like spontaneity. Do you want me to get an ulcer?Ned: A dude's gotta keep his chi flowin' man.Roger: Exactly. You want to stay healthy, you gotta keep in balance with nature. Now let's go scare the who-ha out of that house dog.Porkchop: Go. (He, Peanut, Butter and Jelly went all the way toward to where the swamp bubbles are popping) Here we are. This must be the swamp.Butter: Bubble!Jelly: Eww.Peanut: Never been here before. (Swamp bubbles pop) Whoa! C-c-c-camera camera. Oh man where is it? It's in here somewhere. (Finds camera goes in ready position, Roger comes out from behind a bush)Roger: (Growls)Peanut, Butter and Jelly: Huh? (Screams camera flashes)Roger: Oh, my eyes! (Roger and gang fall to the ground, boys arguing)Porkchop: Very funny you guys, hardy har, oh very believable too, did you rent it or did you make it yourself? Well you had your fun now you can go home.(Monster (Kevin) Creeps up behind Porkchop, Peanut, Butter and Jelly, Roger and gang see it)Gang: (Gasps)Porkchop: Roger?Roger: Mon-Mon-Peanut: Roger? There's something bad behind us isn't there? (Roger and gang run away, Porkchop, Peanut, Butter and Jelly turns around are very scared, Peanut drops camera, it flashes when it hits the ground)Porkchop, Peanut, Butter and Jelly: (Hold onto each other) AHHHH! (They closed their eyes by flinch as the scene goes black.